


En Este Mundo

by Ramc95



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Negan (Walking Dead), Alpha/Omega, Mpreg, Omega Rick Grimes, Omega Verse, Other, Violation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Lo siento, lo siento mi intención no es hacerte daño, vengo de parte de un grupo, podemos darte alimentos, seguridad, una familia, solo tienes que venir conmigo cariño.
Relationships: Rick Grimes & Negan, Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	En Este Mundo

Rick corría y tras de el venían una docena de caminantes y todo por salir a buscar supresores

* * *

Tras comprobar escabullido de unos caminantes, Rick entra a lo que antes fuera una farmacia, rebusca entre ella y guarda en su mochila 🎒 los medicamentos que encuetra decepcionado de no encontrar supresores

* * *

Casi al llegar a casa escucha un murmullo y se esconde detras de unos autos, huele y francés el ceño al darse cuenta de su segunda casta, hombres y mujeres bien alimentados al parecer 

* * *

Una contracción le invade y un escalofrío caluroso recorre su cuerpo, con la respiración entre cortada sigilosamente se aleja de las personas que están en el paso

* * *

Algo aturdido y con los síntomas de precalentamiento llega a su hogar, un pequeño lugar bien resguardado según el, revisa todo y llena una pequeña tina de agua que recogió de la lluvia, toma una esponja y empieza a asearse lo más que puede, toma un cepillo y algo de pasta y se cepilla. 

* * *

Un agudo dolor lo despierta y la abrumadora sensación de vacío lo llena, el slick mancha parte de su ropa interior, detestaba con su alma el celo, era tan doloroso y necesitado. Su cuerpo anhelaba lo que su mente se negaba un alfa o una alfa

* * *

Dos días de agonizante calor se ven interrumpidos por bullas y tiene que ser silencioso y escapar de ellos o enfrentarse vulnerable como se encuentra. 


End file.
